RWBY: What or what if
by Xenika
Summary: The title says it all, a bunch of short one shots based upon viewer suggestion and ideas or just random ideas i think of in my sleep...
1. Weiss Vs Yang P1

**RWBY: What or What if…**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **This is kinda a bunch of one shots which are mostly on random things and "what if" things but if you want to give me an idea, than I'm fine with it, but here's a short, I'll have the next part of this later, Enjoy!

* * *

**Weiss Schnee verses Yang Xiao Long! P1**

Weiss smiled wickedly; right now she had Yang's burritos and a bottle of dust formulated crystallized capsaicin in a liquid format of course. Yes, Weiss was indeed about to get payback on Yang for doing so many horrid pranks on her. "This will teach that blonde brute not to replace my bikini thread with water-soluble thread!" Weiss laughed as she unfolded her plot to make Yang eat Burritos tainted with the hottest substance known in all of Remnant.

**_But let's rewind back, to when Weiss was at the beach, okay so this is how it went._**

Weiss swimming out at the beach with only team RWBY. But while swimming, Weiss was just having some fun with Ruby in till she noticed Ruby's chin hit the sea bed. Looking at her partner and friend weirdly, Weiss asked what's wrong. "Ruby, why are you looking at me like that?" Weiss asked but all the sudden she felt as if some sea object nipped her… private regions.

Ruby pointed at her still shocked, but oddly enough she hadn't taken eye contact off her. "Yuh, uh… um… you're… naked." Ruby stuttered as her face flushed red to the same colour as her swim set.

Weiss' eyes widen as she realised that both her bra and panties were missing. Immediately, she covered both her private regions up and glared at Ruby who was currently blushing and had a slight nose bleed. "RUBY YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Weiss shrieked and Ruby immediately wiped her nose and ran to get a towel for her partner.

Looking off into the distance, she saw both Yang and Blake rolling on the floor laughing and yes; Yang did have a camera rolling as well. Fuming with anger and embarrassment, Weiss immediately snatches the towel off Ruby as soon as she got back and started her march towards the two perverts.

"YANG XIAO LONG YOU INDECENT LITTLE BUTT!" Weiss pretty much had steam venting from her ears and how mad she was, well let's say if Yang were a guy, Weiss would do a lot more than just castrate Yang.

Yang and Blake both were still laughing madly but eventually Yang decided that they shouldn't stay for too long, so they both ran for it.

Weiss tried chasing after them but she gave up as soon as they ran into the shrubs and bushes, sighing in defeat she starts her return back to her partner. She just hopes that Ruby had a spare change of clothing. Turning to face Ruby, Weiss was immediately met with Ruby's weak and embarrassed smile, Weiss narrowed her eyes and shot a glare at her partner for what happened earlier. "Well don't just stand there you dunce, help me find my clothes!" Weiss snapped.

Complying almost instantly, Ruby rummaged through where she had left both her and Weiss' clothes. "Oh for dust sake, YANG YOU LITTLE-ARGH!" Ruby groans in frustration as both Weiss' and her clothes were missing, Yang must have taken it with her. "Yang took them!"

Weiss was annoyed, angry and ready to murder someone right now. "WAIT SHE WHAT!? OH I'M GOING TO GET THAT LITTLE NUESENCE BACK FOR THIS!" Weiss promised, she really wanted to make Yang have a taste of her own medicine. Needless to say, the whole day went by with both Yang and Blake handing back their clothes, at least she didn't make her walk back to beacon in a towel, but still she promised Yang war.

**_Present Day…_**

"You want war Yang, than War it is…" Weiss quickly hides the milk in the fridge and replaces the contents of Yang's water bottle with some white vinegar. Later she takes a camera she usually used for some assignments and hid it under some towels where team RWBY usually ate.

Weiss had carefully plan for this for weeks, so holding a camera out and recording herself, she began with tainting Yang's burritos with some… fun spices. "Alright hey guys and gals, this…" Weiss gestured her hand over Yang's burritos, "Is my team mate's burrito and this is dust formulated crystallized capsaicin, this is the hottest substance you can eat and it's 30 million scoville. Yes I said right, 30 million scoville!"

Weiss plops the camera on the side and begins working on it by adding some special spices. "Oh Yang, you may burn, but if you're not burnt by tonight, you certainly will be burning tomorrow morning… Hehe…" Weiss continues to put her evil scheme to plan and eventually she was done.

Weiss placed the camera back into the hiding spot and smiled; she kept the record button on as her device was at full charge and should last the night. '_Alrighty than, now all I have to do is put this back in the same spot and wait!'_ Weiss carefully places Yang's newly tainted burrito back in the fridge where she last found it.

**_Later on that night…_**

Yang walked into her dorm room hungry, she had hoped Ruby picked her up something while she was shopping with Weiss, preferably a burrito or two. Looking for her sister, she spotted her sister in Weiss' bed studying with the heiress.

Yang as always had to tease both of them as when they were this close to each other. "Ruby and Weiss, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-" Yang began and no sooner got her reaction she hoped for.

"SHUT UP!" both of them said in unison.

Yang giggled and laughed, both the heiress and her sister were slightly pinker shaded than usual. "Aww, you guys look so cute together!" this earned Yang the death glare of both the girls and Yang as always shrugged it off and laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Weiss smirked as she heard the fridge doors open followed by the unwrapping of tin foil and plastic.

Yang, informal as ever, walked back out to where Ruby and Weiss were sitting and took a huge bite out of the burrito that Weiss had prepared earlier. "Oh dis is so good!" Yang continued to chew and chew, "Oh, wow this is hot." Yang ever so stupidly took another bite, but the burn was easily catching up to her. "Oh wow… this is really h-ha-wt!" Yang face turned from pale to all the way red, as if right now, she was burning up.

Running back into the kitchen, Yang instinctively put down the burrito on the kitchen table and grabbed her water bottle in the fridge. Struggling to breath, she ripped the cap off and skulled a mouth full of vinegar, feeling her body rejecting it, Yang spat it right out and slightly vomited on the floor. "WHAT THE DUST, WEISS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BURRITO!?" Yang was in panic, her mouth felt like as if someone had stuck a blow torch in her mouth and stomach.

Both Ruby and Weiss hi-fived each other and giggled at Yang's torment. That was when they heard the tap flowing, followed by several screams from Yang. "OH MY DUST, WHAT IS HAPPENING, I THINK I'M DYING! OH MY DUST MAKE THE BURNING STOP!" both the girls snickered and Weiss was the first one to suggest helping Yang, so both girls got up out of the bed.

"Com'on I think we should help your sister, I think she may be having hallucinations now." Weiss remembers reading somewhere on the label, saying 'this product may cause hallucinations' but in Weiss' eyes this may have been a little over kill.

Both Ruby and Weiss entered the kitchen to find Yang eating out of a tub of ice cream, which was Ruby's but Yang didn't care, she had a burning mouth and Ruby would understand.

Yang was slightly crying and laughing at the same time, laughing at the fact that Weiss had actually gotten her back and crying to the fact that some of the capsaicin was in her sines'. "It just keeps getting worse!"

"That's what you get for that stupid prank you played on me at the beach!" Weiss closer to Yang, but she also stepped into grabbing distance.

Yang just smirks and laughs before…

* * *

**Author Notes: **I know I should update my other stories instead of release new ones, but the truth is well, I like to update randomly and most of the time I am pretty much too busy sometimes. But yeah this a particular series will be based on review ideas or just random things I have in my head, but yeah feel free to leave me feedback or ideas on what I should do next, I'd like to see what you guys want.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	2. Ruby's Journal Entry P1

**RWBY: What or What if…**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Hm Well, here's a small update and I kept true to my idea as in that it is you guys that decide what you want to see, next chapter might have P2 on (Weiss vs Yang) but yeah, that's up to you guys. But as always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day.

* * *

**Ruby's Journal Entry…**

Ruby sat there atop her bed thinking, mostly thinking about how she met her team mates and what not. But today she wanted to write on how her stay at beacon has been and what has happened over the year, so she opened up her journal and wrote away.

During my stay at beacon I, Ruby Rose, have made several new friends. One friend in particular is Weiss Schnee, but even though she may be cold as many would describe her, she's actually very caring. For example, I believe this is our first week at beacon but here's how it went.

_Earlier that year…_

I was in a land where trees were candy canes and the lakes flowed with melted chocolate, but while I was munching on a cookie I heard someone calling my name, I turned to see Weiss chasing after me as if I had stolen something. "She must want my cookie." I thought and so I bolted in the opposite direction trying to flee her, but it was as if she had inhuman speed and as a result she tackled me.

Immediately she snatched the cookie from my hands and gave the biggest death stare I had ever seen. "Wake up you dunce!" she hissed with venom clearly in her tone. But everything started to blur at that very moment and with the blur came darkness.

It was dark and I had no idea where I was but I felt as if I had my mouth on something soft… but then I heard a sigh. "Oh for dust sake… RUBY, WAKE UP!" I heard Weiss shout, immediately I opened my eyes and for some odd reason I was in Weiss' bed and chewing on her pillow.

But instantly I got out of Weiss' bed and quickly apologised. "Oh, I'm so sorry Weiss! I fell asleep and I…" but immediately my mouth was silenced by Weiss' hands over my lips.

"Save it! Oh for dust sake, you ruined my pillow again!" she sighs once more and replaces the ruined pillow with mine. "I'd think I'd be borrowing this for the night thank you very much!" I sighed myself as I watched the heiress tuck herself into the bed that I was once in. But when I climbed onto my bed, I noticed something off, where were the sheets and where was my blanket?

Immediately I heard something which sounded like Blake's cheers, and as I looked outside to the porch I saw her make shift hang glider, which was made of my bed sheets take to the skies. "WEE!" I heard as Blake sailed off into the distance.

I sighed to myself as I was kinda annoyed that Blake had taken my sheets and blanket for her glider. "Really Blake…" I groaned with frustration, 'I wonder if Weiss would let me sleep with her tonight because I know that Yang and Blake wouldn't want to share beds with me… I wonder why they're always paranoid of me chewing on their pillows… Well, I guess I'll get Weiss to share somehow.'

I tried to get Weiss to wake up by saying her name, but somehow she had already fallen asleep. So I decided to take it up a notch… or to the max… So I jumped onto Weiss as she slept and started to shake her awake with both my hands on her shoulders. "WEISS!" I cried.

Immediately pushing me off, Weiss nearly shrieked as she woke up nearly instantly. "WHAT THE F- Oh my dust Ruby… I swear if you do that again… I will not get you cookies for a week. Now, what do you want you little dunce!"

"I'm cold!" I cried. But she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And what do you want me to do about it? You ruined my pillow! Wait… are you thinking of asking to sleep with me tonight, because in that case… NO!" I tried putting on my puppy dog pouch and hope it would work in making her give in.

"What… oh please no… not the puppy dog pout!" Weiss tried to look away but I know with that sigh, she gave in. "Fine! Get in and I swear…" With that I instantly joined Weiss in her bed, for some reason, she had no idea I was already in it but doesn't bother me! Plus I have a cute and cuddly Weiss to be with tonight!

"Yes!" I whispered to myself as I was the victor today! But I wonder if Weiss would mind if I cuddle with her tonight, plus it can't be weird for two girls to cuddle right? Oh well one way to find out. Slowly I decided to put my arms around Weiss in till she noticed my motives.

"Ruby… What are you doing?" She asked with a flat and almost unamused tone.

"I is… Err… Cuddling you?" That probably wasn't the best thing to say but at least I was honest about my intentions right? Plus, I don't bite! Well, not hard anyways. But I look over to Weiss' face and saw her cheeks slightly red shaded, oh was she blushing? Interesting but doesn't bother me, I want my cuddles. "So, can I?"

Weiss sighs, "May as well." Instantly I wrapped my arms around the heiress and with a grin on my face I snuggle closer to her. "I hate you sometimes you know." Weiss said.

"Only sometimes huh?" I teased and it earns me a sigh from the now flustered heiress. God she's cute when she's like this, but Yang's probably going to be all over this tomorrow, probably will post some pictures of us cuddled up together on dustbook or something. So it's probably best if I don't tell her what happens after this, after all I like my cuddles.

"Yes, only sometimes, but I want something from this. I want a message tomorrow and you have to do everything I tell you to do all next week." Weiss' voice was slightly cold but nothing that bothered me, all I know is that she would probably want a foot message or something, something I use to give Yang when her back or something got too sore but with the week thing? She'd probably want me to do her homework or something.

I shrugged as I dismissed the thought of it, but I may as well agree before I get kicked from this comfy bed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do that later… I promise don't worry…" with few words being said, I soon found myself in a realm of happiness and I had my cookie too! Oh and there was Weiss with me… How odd… didn't she try steal my cookie last time? Hm… this is totally a dream!

With that I started to mess about in my dream but yet again, I heard someone's scream followed by several camera clicks. "YANG COME HERE WITH THOSE NOW!" I heard Weiss scream as she shot out of bed still in her nightgown. 'Well this is going to be an interesting morning…' I quickly returned to my previous state and decided not to think about it for a bit.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author notes: **Yeah sorry this is all I can get in a couple hour time span but it's something I suppose, oh well… at least it's something. But yeah this a particular series will be based on review ideas or just random things I have in my head, but yeah feel free to leave me feedback or ideas on what I should do next, I'd like to see what you guys want.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**

* * *

**Bought to you by: **Dagger of Faith

What if... Ruby narrated her own life...

Example: "I awoke with a soft yawn, slowly rising from my comfy bed where I laid..."

Weiss: "Ruby shut up!"

Ruby: "I glanced down at the shouting girl, questioning why she hates me so..."


End file.
